Only Tears
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku/DLDR/SASUHINA


**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

.

.

.

 **"ONLY TEARS"**

.

.

.

.

 **NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

 _WARNING!!!_

 _Ini khayalan absurd. Sifat tokohnya keluar dari karakter asli. Akan menyesal jika membacanya_. **HinataPOV**

 _Playlist : Tragic_

 **OoOoO**

 _Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai atau mempedulikanmu itu sungguh melukai hati. Apalagi jika seseorang itu adalah kekasihmu sendiri._

 **OoOoO**

Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak menganggapmu ada apalagi memperhatikanmu, lalu kenapa bertahan? Jawabannya adalah cinta. Karena aku mencintainya, aku menginginkannya, itulah alasan kenapa aku bertahan. Setidaknya, sampai ada seseorang yang lain berani memasuki relung hatiku untuk menggantikannya.

Kekasihku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda yang masuk kategori ' _anak populer_ ' di sekolah. Kami berada dikelas yang sama. Kelas III-1, kelas yang berisi murid-murid peringkat 1 sampai 25 di satu sekolah.

Jika kalian bertanya, mengapa aku dan Sasuke bisa menjalin kasih padahal sikapnya jelas sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padaku? Itu karena aku yang mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya terlebih dulu dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang minim ini, aku menganggapnya menerimaku.

 **OoOoO**

Saat itu, saat untuk pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke adalah, saat aku melihatnya termenung, duduk sendiri di kursi taman yang letaknya 200 meter dari sekolah.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang tengah terjadi padanya saat itu. Aku membaca raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku meyakinkan diri untuk duduk di dekatnya, walau masih ada jarak yang cukup lebar di antara kami, ku sodorkan sapu tangan milikku padanya. Dia meliriknya, kemudian meraih sapu tangan itu.

Diam.

Kami tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia masih bergelut dengan kesedihannya, sementara aku hanya memperhatikannya.

Dan keesokan harinya, disekolah, aku mendengar jika kekasih Sasuke, gadis berambut pirang bernama Yuko Yamanaka kelas III-2, meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan.

Sejak saat itu aku sering melihatnya termenung di taman dan aku pun sering mendekatinya, hanya sekedar duduk disampingnya. Semakin lama, kesedihan di wajahnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah penuh kerinduan.

 **OoOoO**

Hari itu, aku pulang terlambat karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku kerjakan di perpustakaan. Hari sudah sore. Awan hitam menyelimuti langit kota ini. Seperti ramalan cuaca yang diberitakan oleh salah satu stasiun tv pagi tadi, bahwa sore ini akan terjadi hujan.

Perlahan rintikan hujan pun terlihat. Sedetik demi sedetik hujan mulai lebat. Ku keluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasku, dan berjalan keluar sekolah.

Saat melewati taman, aku melihatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, masih seperti sebelumnya, duduk sendiri dengan hati yang masih berduka, padahal sudah 2 bulan berlalu. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah karena air hujan.

Kudekati ia, berdiri didepannya, memayunginya yang membuat dia mendongak, melihat siapa orang yang menghalau air hujan dari tubuhnya.

"B-berhentilah bersedih, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk mengobati kesedihan dihatimu."

Sasuke hanya memandangku selama beberapa menit. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan reda. Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tanganku yang masih memegang payung.

Kami memegang payung itu bersama. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang dengan cepat ku ikuti irama langkahnya.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Bahkan aku tidak tahu, kemana akan berhenti. Didepan sana ada sebuah perempatan. Arah kerumahku adalah belok kanan. Namun, Sasuke terus berjalan.

15 menit kemudian, kami berhenti disebuah rumah dengan ukiran keramik bertuliskan " **UCHIHA** " diatas tempat surat yang bersatu dengan pagar. Ternyata itu adalah rumahnya. Dia melepaskan tangan - _payung_ \- ku. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, seakan mengucapkan ' _terimakasih_ ', ia bergerak untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Saat itu aku bimbang. Sasuke... mengizinkanku untuk memasuki kehidupannya atau tidak? Dan ketika itu juga, aku memutuskan - _secara sepihak_ \- bahwa kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu dan bulan ke bulan kami lalui tanpa ada moment yang berarti. Tidak ada pegangan tangan, pelukan apalagi ciuman. Saat di sekolah, kami pun jarang berinteraksi. Biasanya, aku akan memberinya bekal dan dia akan memakannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Karin, Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sekelas dengan kami, dan Naruto yang berada di kelas III-3. Saat pulang sekolah pun, kami hanya berjalan bersama sampai di perempatan. Kami akan berhenti dan dia hanya akan menjawab "Hn." disetiap perkataanku.

Aku bahkan sering mengunjungi rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Membuatkannya makanan, karena dia hidup seorang diri di kota ini, sedangkan orang tua dan kakaknya berada di luar kota. Selain membuatkannya makanan, biasanya aku dan Sasuke akan belajar bersama.

 **OoOoO**

Tidak terasa hubungan kami telah berjalan 6 bulan. Selama 6 bulan ini, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya. Hanya Sakura dan Shino, sahabatku. Orang lain akan berpikiran jika aku hanya merayunya.

Selama itu pula, aku terus dibuat bimbang olehnya. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan dia menyukaiku atau mencintaiku, namun dia juga tidak menolak semua perhatianku. Dan itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku.

Sakit hatiku bertambah ketika suatu hari guru Kakashi, wali kelas kami, memperkenalkan seorang murid baru. Kami semua yang ada di kelas, terlebih lagi Sasuke. Ia sangat terkejut melihat murid baru itu. Dia bahkan secara tidak sadar telah bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap tidak percaya sesosok gadis yang berdiri didepan sana. Ia tersadar setelah guru Kakashi menegurnya.

Murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Ino Yamanaka dan guru Kakashi memberitahu kami, jika Ino adalah saudara kembar dari Yuko. Ino dan Yuko adalah kembar identik, yang membedakan keduanya hanya cara berpakaiannya, Ino terlihat lebih seksi dari Yuko.

Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke mengetahui perihal saudara kembar Yuko atau tidak, tetapi jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, aku yakin dia tidak mengetahuinya.

 **OoOoO**

Sejak saat itu, aku semakin tidak terlihat. Sasuke semakin tidak mempedulikanku. Bekal yang kuberikan tidak pernah ia terima lagi. Kami tidak lagi pulang bersama. Aku selalu melihatnya pulang bersama Ino. Dan aku pun tidak pernah lagi berkunjung kerumahnya.

Apa ini? Apa Sasuke menganggap Ino sebagai Yuko? Satu hal yang aku tahu. Sasuke tidak pernah berniat untuk membiarkanku masuk kerelung hatinya. Disana masih tertanam jelas sosok Yuko.

 **OoOoO**

Hatiku kembali tercabik saat suatu hari aku mencari Sasuke, bermaksud untuk menanyakan tentang hubungan kami selama ini. Ketika aku bertanya pada Karin tentang keberadaan Sasuke, dia menjawab, "Sasuke ada di taman belakang."

Lalu, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku segera pergi ke taman belakang, yang ku ketahui sebagai tempat berkumpul Sasuke dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah sampai di taman belakang, tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Dadaku bergerumuh, sesak, tidak nyaman rasanya. Yang membuatku seperti ini adalah sepasang manusia yang tengah bercumbu didepan sana. Sasuke berciuman dengan Ino. Apa selama ini perkiraanku benar? Jika Sasuke dan Ino...

Menggigit bibir bawahku, aku berlari sambil menahan laju air mataku. Mengabaikan puluhan pasang mata yang melihatku heran. Tujuanku adalah ruang kesehatan.

Ruang kesehatan ada didepan mata.

 ** _BUKK_**

Aku terjatuh saat aku menabrak seseorang ketika aku akan masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan.

"Hinata-chan?!"

Sakura. Itu suara Sakura. Dengan cepat aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Dia benar-benar Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang khawatir semakin membuat tangisku pecah.

Sakura membawaku untuk masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan. Ia membiarkanku menangis didalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan semua kemelut dihatiku. Mencurahkan semua kesakitan yang kualami.

"Hinata-chan.. Lalu sekarang apa keputusanmu?" Sakura bertanya setelah ia mendengarkan curahan hatiku.

Aku menggeleng tidak tahu. Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membencinya atau dengan mudah melupakannya.

Sakura mengusap kepalaku, "bisakah kau... merelakannya saja?"

Dengan cepat aku memandang wajah ibanya dan aku kembali menenggelamkan wajahku ke pelukannya. Menangis lagi. "Aku mencintainya, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku... aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Jika kau mencintainya, biarkan dia bahagia dengan gadis pilihannya, Hinata. Aku percaya, Tuhan akan memberikan lelaki yang lebih baik dari Sasuke suatu hari nanti."

 **OoOoO**

Satu hari sebelum upacara perpisahan...

Sekarang aku telah berada disebuah pemakaman umum. Didepanku ada sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Yuko Yamanaka. Batu nisan milik gadis yang dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai. Aku tersenyum. Aku telah mengambil keputusan. Aku meletakkan sepucuk surat di salah satu vas bunga yang ada disana.

"Kuharap... dia selalu bahagia, Yuko-san, bersama saudaramu." Kataku sambil tersenyum tulus sebelum pergi dari area pemakaman itu.

 **OoOoO**

 _Saat hati lelah pada seseorang, biasanya keputusan yang terbaik adalah merelakan dengan senyuman._

 **OoOoO**

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 _Nah! Nah! Nyesel baca kan? Aku gak tanggung jawab loh ya..._

 _Hai semuanya.._

 _Entah story ini sudah pernah ku publish atau belum. Aku lupa. Maaf kalo udah pernah dipublish._

 _Dan..._

 _Buat temen-temen semua yang menunggu kelanjutan dari **The Second Chance** dan **Love Truth** , aku gak tau kapan lanjutnya ㅠㅠ.._

 _Aku lupa dengan dunia ninja, jadi ragu buat ngelanjutin_ _lagi. Tapi aku akan berusaha buat cari inspirasi buat lanjutin dua story itu. Terimakasih temen-temen._

 _See you in the next story..._

 **OoOoO**

 **OMAKE**

Sasuke datang ke pemakaman Yuko setelah selesai diadakannya pesta perpisahan. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat sepucuk surat di dalam vas bunga yang ada di makam kekasihnya, Yuko. Diraihnya surat itu, dibuka dan ia membaca apa isi surat itu.

 _"Yuko-san. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah mengenal siapa kau dan gadis seperti apa dirimu itu. Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau gadis yang cantik dan baik._

 _Yuko-san... Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena aku, Hinata Hyuuga, telah lancang memiliki perasaan terhadap kekasihmu. Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintai Sasuke. Maafkan aku karena aku telah berusaha membuat Sasuke melupakanmu. Maafkan aku, Yuko-san._

 _Tapi kau tenang saja. Sasuke tidak akan melupakanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Terlebih lagi ada sosok yang mirip sepertimu disisinya saat ini. Ino Yamanaka, Saudaramu._

 _Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Yuko-san. Maafkan aku karena aku mencintai kekasihmu._

 _Hinata Hyuuga"_

"Hinata..." Gumam Sasuke seraya terus memandangi surat dari gadis itu.


End file.
